Devices and techniques for temporarily tapping into an electrical circuit have been commonly used to obtain a source of power from an external electrical circuit at a given location. Typically, these devices and techniques involved cutting into phase conductors and cables, attaching clamps to exposed conductors and taping over or otherwise securing the connections. After tapping into an electrical circuit, removing these temporary devices typically involved further taping and cementing the bare conductors in restoring the circuit to avoid a risk of shock from possible stray voltage of the electrical circuit. This procedure was time-consuming and often performed by users not accustomed to working with electrical circuitry. Accordingly, when this procedure was not performed successfully, it resulted in possible stray voltage, often in public locations.